Summer Vacation
by KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH
Summary: Baekhyun mengajak Kyungsoo untuk berlibur bersama di villa milik keluarganya. Dan Baekhyun menyarankan agar Kyungsoo membawa kekasihnya dan juga beberapa teman. Dan diam-diam mereka berdua merencanakan sebuah pesta yang mampu merubah segalanya. Apakah itu? –summary jelek XD- WARNING : YAOI/GS. Bisa dipilih XD Kaisoo/Baekyeol/Hunhan/and other cast
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Kim JongIn, Do Kyungsoo, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

**Other Cast : member EXO**

**Genre : kaya nya ga perlu dikasih tau deh, aku yakin readers pada tau /plak/**

**Rating : M (tapi saat ini T XD)**

**Leght : 1/?**

**Summary : Baekhyun mengajak Kyungsoo untuk berlibur bersama di villa milik keluarganya. Dan Baekhyun menyarankan agar Kyungsoo membawa kekasihnya dan juga beberapa teman. Dan diam-diam mereka berdua merencanakan sebuah pesta yang mampu merubah segalanya. Apakah itu? –summary jelek XD-**

**WARNING : YAOI/GS. Bisa dipilih XD**

**IF YOU DON'T MY FIC. PLEASE GET OUT HERE!**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungie… kau dan kekasihmu jadi ikut kan libur musim panas nanti?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dipegangnya ke arah sahabat baiknya Byun Baekhyun.

"tentu… apa aku memiliki alasan lain untuk menolak?" Kyungsoo mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum manis. Baekhyun yang melihat respon dari sahabatnya hanya mengacungkan kedua jempolnya ke arah Kyungsoo. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi Luhan…"

"Luhannie… selamat pagi"

"Pagi cantik…"

"Luhan… kau terlihat cantik dan sexy seperti biasanya…"

Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi salam yang diberikan teman-temannya sepanjang koridor. Dengan langkah penuh percaya diri dia memasuki kelasnya.

CKLEKK

"Luhannie... selamat pagi..."

"Pagi Honey..."

"BABE! MORNINGG~"

Luhan terkikik kecil saat mendengar sapaan dari teman masa kecilnya. Kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku yang ada diurutan belakang. Persis dibelakang teman yang baru saja berteriak menyapanya –Park Chanyeol-.

"pagi babe~! Mumumu" Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah, kemudian mendorong wajah Chanyeol yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"hentikan itu Park Chanyeol! Itu tidak lucu! Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu! Menjijikkan tahu!" Luhan meletakkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya. terlihat sangat cute dimata Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tidak tahan melihat tingkah lucu temannya menjulurkan kedua tangannya kepipi Luhan kemudian mencubit kedua pipi itu dengan gemas. Menghasilkan sebuah warna kemerahan dikedua pipi Luhan. Sangat kontras dengan kulit putih bersihnya.

"sakittt... lepas Yeollie~!" Luhan mengerang sakit, saat dirasa Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan cubitannya. Bukannya melepaskan cubitannya, Chanyeol semakin menjadi sampai akhirnya seseorang menghentikan perbuatan Chanyeol.

PLAKK

"aww..."

Luhan dan Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lelaki yang baru saja menghentikan aksi _mari-cubit-pipi-luhan-sepuasnya_ itu. Dan kedua mata mereka menemukan sesosok pemuda berkulit putih dengan ekspresi datarnya tengah menatap Chanyeol garang.

"ehehehe... Sehunnie... apa kabar _little baby_?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi putih bersihnya. Sementara Sehun –sang pemuda- hanya membulatkan matanya saat melihat senyum bodoh milik Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol semakin melebarkan senyumnya saat Sehun menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang membulat sempurna. Dan Sehun mengartikan senyuman bodoh itu sebagai sebuah tantangan. Entah sadar atau tidak, kini Sehun tengah mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat mengerikan. Seolah aura itu dapat membunuh siapa saja yang ada dihadapannya. Termasuk si bodoh dihadapannya –Park Chanyeol-

Luhan yang sadar bahwa keduanya tengah berperang –lewat tatapan- segera menarik tangan Sehun agar duduk disampingnya. Dan menghentikan aksi kekanakan –menurutnya- itu sebelum bertambah parah.

"Sehunnie… ada apa datang kemari?" Sehun masih saja memberikan tatapan kearah Chaneyol, yang tentu saja hanya direspon dengan senyuman lebar darinya. Luhan menghela nafas kasar. Kemudian menarik wajah Sehun agar menatapnya.

"ada apa? Kenapa kemari? Tidak biasanya?" Sehun menghembuskan nafas kasar, kemudian mengarahkan kedua tangannya kearah pipi Luhan. Mengelusnya dengan lembut seolah menghapus jejak yang baru saja ditinggalkan Chanyeol.

"aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi saat libur musim panas nanti… tapi saat aku tiba, raksasa bodoh ini malah seenaknya menyentuhmu." Chanyeol membukatkan kedua matanya saat mendengar Sehun menyebutnya dengan raksasa bodoh.

"YA! Mau mati kau bocah albino? Hah? Sopan sedikit! Aku ini hyung mu bodoh!"

tukk

satu jitakan sukses mendarat di kening mulus milik Sehun. Sehun mengelus-elus keningnya yang baru saja diberi hadiah oleh salah satu teman sekaligus hyung nya ini. Kemudian merajuk, khas anak kecil.

"appoyo hyung..." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedangkan Luhan menahan tawa nya saat melihat tingkah asli Sehun. Sehun yang melihat kekasihnya tengah menahan tertawa kembali merajuk.

"ya Luhannie chagi... kenapa tertawa? Tidak lucu tau.."

"hahaha... mianhae Sehunnie.. kau terlalu lucu sih. Aku jadi gemas lihatnya"

"huhh… kau jahat"

"aigoo… baiklah, aku minta maaf oke?" Luhan mengelus kepala Sehun penuh kasih sayang, kemudian tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"tidak mau! Aku tidak mau memaafkanmu chagi.." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Melihat kekasihnya tengah marah membuat Luhan sedikit panic.

"eh? Lalu aku harus apa?" Sehun tersenyum dalam hati saat mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, dengan perlahan dia kembali memandang Luhan dan tersenyum penuh arti kearahnya. Chanyeol yang mengerti arti tatapan dan senyuman itu, kembali memukul kepala Sehun.

"hentikan itu bocah albino mesum!"

Sehun mendelik ke arah Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol menatapnya seolah mengatakan –kau berani melakukan itu disini, tamat riwayatmu Oh Sehun-. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap tidak mengerti kearah kedua pemuda yang lebih muda dari nya tersebut dengan alis yang berkerut. Sehun menghela nafas berat, kemudian kembali manatap Luhan.

"begini... aku ingin mengajakmu berlibur saat libur musim panas nanti. Teman kekasih temanku memiliki sebuah vila di pulau Jeju. Dan dia bilang, kekasih temanku itu boleh mengajak siapa saja. Dan berhubung temanku itu tidak ada teman, jadi dia mengajakku. Tapi aku belum menjawabnya karna aku ingin mengajakmu. Bagaimana? Kau mau ikut?"

Luhan terlihat tengah berpikir, libur musim panas ini memang keluarga nya tidak mengajaknya untuk berlibur ke China. Dan jujur Luhan juga belum ada rencana soal liburan nanti. Tidak mungkin kan seorang Xi Luhan menghabiskan masa liburannya seorang diri? Dan saat ini kekasihnya tengah memberikan tawaran yang cukup menggiurkan baginya. Jika dia menerima tawaran ini, bukankah Luhan dapat menghabiskan beberapa hari libur musim panasnya dengan sang kekasih? Apa lagi Jeju salah satu pulau yang sangat ingin dikunjungi Luhan sedari dulu. Ini kesempatan emas.

Dengan penuh semangat Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Sehun. Sehun yang melihat kekasihnya itu menyutujui ajakannya hanya dapat memekik girang didalam hati.

'_Tunggu saja Luhannie ku sayang... liburan nanti aku akan segera menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya'_

Sehun menyeringai, kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berada didalam saku. Mengetikan beberapa kata kemudian mengirimnya kepada nomor yang telah tertera disana.

Chanyeol yang mendengar semuanya kemudian menarik bahu Sehun agar menghadap ke arahnya.

"hei.. kenapa hanya Luhannie? Aku tidak kau ajak?"

"memangnya Hyung mau ikut? Temanku bilang acara ini hanya diperuntukan untuk yang memiliki pasangan" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat melihat Sehun menyeringai kearah Luhan. Kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol.

"gila kau Oh Sehun! Aku tidak mau tau... pokoknya aku harus ikut! Kau harus mengajakku atau tidak..."

"...atau tidak apa?"

"aku tidak merestui kalian"

Sehun menatap miris sosok tinggi dihadapannya, tidak merestui katanya? Oh ayolah, Sehun tidak memerlukan doa restu seorang Park Chanyeol hanya untuk meng'iya-iya' kan Luhan.

"ayolah... ajak aku... jebal" Chanyeol memandang Sehun memelas. Seperti seekor anak anjing yang berharap seseorang akan memungutnya.

"baiklah... baiklah... tapi hentikan tatapanmu itu! itu menjijikkan!"

"yeyy..."

**TBC**

***Ketawa nista* HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Maafkan saya ya karna lama menghilang. Ini saya bawa ff baru sebagai gantinya :D.**

**Oh iya maaf juga karna CM belum bisa dilanjut saat ini karna beberapa hal /plak/**

**Disini aku buat terobosan(?) baru. Aku buat ini seperti netral. Jadi readers bisa berimajinasi sendiri. Mau dijadikan GS bisa, ataupun Yaoi :D**

**Oh iya ini juga ff enceh perdanaku . abis cerita ini ga mau ilang dari otakku. Bikin sebel aja XD yaudah deh aku putusin buat ceritanya.. maaf juga ya pendek, soalnya aku sedang sibuk Cuma punya waktu sedikit untuk ngetik /gaya lo!/ hehehe maaf ya...**

**Well, akhir kata RIVIEW JUSEYOOOO**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Summer Vacation

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan

Other Cast : EXO member

Rating : T

Warning : GS/YAOI. Cerita yang bikin mual, berak-berak(?), gagal, dll

Disclaimer : EXO milik tuhan, SM, dan keluarga mereka tapi cerita murni milikku :D

Haii~ i'm back :D hehehe.

sorry ya lama update. banyak urusan soalnya. /plakk/ aku sedang sibuk saat ini hehehe... emm gatau mau ngomong apalagi. soalnya waktuku terbatas #alah! well Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

Author POV

"chagiya…" Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget saat dirasa sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pinggang rampingnya, memeluknya dengan posesif. Kemudian Kyungsoo merasakan sebuah benda kenyal nan lembut menyentuh permukaan pipi mulusnya. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kesamping saat merasakan berat pada pundak sebelah kanannya. Dan mata indahnya menangkap siluet pria tampan tengah menyandarkan dagunya. Pemuda tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat pipi Kyungsoo kembali merasakan kelembutan bibir namja itu. Dengan sedikit paksaan, Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan sang kekasih kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah namja itu.

"wae ? Tidak biasanya kau datang ke kelasku jam segini." Kyungsoo meletakkan telapak tangannya kepipi sang namja. Kemudian mengelusnya perlahan. Namja tersebut hanya memejamkan matanya, mencoba merasakan belaian lembut sang kekasih. Kyungsoo tersenyum memandang wajah damai pria yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu. Dengan perlahan kyungsoo memajukan wajahnya dan…

Chuu~

Sebuah kecupan ringan itu mampu membuat mata sang kekasih terbuka lebar. Kini mata mereka telah bertemu. Mata itu memancarkan cinta yang begitu besar. Dan kini mereka tengah mengirimkan rasa cinta tersebut lewat tatapan mata. Kyungsoo mengamati wajah itu. Sepasang mata hitam kelam yang selalu menjeratnya. Bibir tebal nan sexy. Rahangnya yang tegas. Rambut hitamnya. Hidungnya. Kulitnya yang berwarna kecoklatan membuatnya nampak sangat sexy dimata Kyungsoo. Dan tanpa sadar jemari-jemari Kyungsoo menari diwajah sang kekasih. Menyentuh bagian wajah itu satu persatu. Mulai dari rambut, mata, hidung, pipi sampai dagu dan terakhir bibir. Bibir tebal yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo ingin mengecupnya berkali-kali.

Kyungsoo kembali mempertemukan mata mereka. Dan Kyungsoo merasakan gejolak aneh diperutnya saat sang namja meletakkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Kyungsoo. Mengelusnya dengan perlahan kemudian menariknya lebih dekat. Mengeliminasi jarak yang ada diantara mereka. Menimbulkan efek tersendiri bagi Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat sang kekasih memajukan wajahnya perlahan. Bibir mereka kini sudah berjarak kurang dari satu centi. Dan mereka hampir akan kembali merasakan kelembutan bibir pasangannya kalau saja…

Cklek

"PAGI KYUUUUNNGGG~. Eh?"

Kyungsoo menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sang namja saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan suara teriakan. Sang pelaku –Byun Baekhyun- hanya memandang heran sahabat dan adik kelasnya –yang diketahui sebagai kekasih Kyungsoo- dengan alis yang bertautan. Pasalnya, kini mereka tengah berada didepan kelas dengan tingkah –yang menurutnya- konyol. Lihatlah mereka. Mereka berdiri membelakangi satu sama lain. Dengan Kyungsoo yang menggerakan kakinya membentuk sebuah lingkaran dilantai. Sedangkan Kai –kekasih Kyungsoo- tengah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Terlihat sekali bahwa mereka tengah gugup saat ini.

"kalian kenapa?" Baekhyun memecah keheningan yang tercipta pasca insiden _pengacauan_ itu. Membuat kedua makhluk yang ada dihadapannya ini menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun.

"t-tidak ada… hehehe" Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan nada yang bergetar. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang mendengar ada yang aneh dengan suara Kyungsoo menatap intens sepasang kekasih tersebut. Dan Kyungsoo hanya merespon dengan tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

"woii Kai!" Kai menoleh saat merasa seseorang menepuk keras pundaknya. Kai mendelik menatap namja diampingnya yang saat ini tengah bersiul dan merangkul pundak Kai. Dengan sekali hentak Kai melepas rangkulan Sehun dan kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"apa kau cadel? Kenapa tiba-tiba datang kesekolahku ha?" Sehun berdecak. Kemudian kembali merangkul Kai sambil berjalan beriringan. Kai hanya berdecak dan kemudian mensejajarkan langkah Sehun.

"aku menyetujui ajakanmu untuk berlibur itu Kai."

"uwoo benarkah? Kau akan mengajak Luhan juga? Kyungie bilang kau harus mengajaknya."

"iya aku mengajaknya.. tenang saja. Oh iya, temanku ada yang mau ikut juga. Bolehkah?"

"tentu... lebih banyak orang lebih seru kan? Aku yakin Baekhyun tidak akan keberatan." Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Kemudian mereka kembali berjalan bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur king size miliknya kemudian memandang langit-langit kamar. Baekhyun menutup matanya, kemudian air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"hiks..." isakan keluar dari bibir cherry nya. Matanya kembali memandang langit-langit kamar. Terlihat jelas bahwa Baekhyun tengah memendam rasa sakit yang amat sangat pada hatinya. Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar, Baekhyun menghapus kasar airmatanya kemudian beralih mengambil ponselnya didalam tas. Jari-jarinya menari lincah diatas layar touchscreen tersebut. Mengetikkan beberapa kata kemudian melempar ponsel tersebut kesembarang arah setelah menekan _send_. Dan kembali menutup matanya. Mencoba menenangkan pikirannya untuk sementara waktu. Melupakan hal menyakitkan tersebut untuk sementara waktu. Tak lama Baekhyun terlelap dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

"pagi Baek~"

"pagi Kyung~" Baekhyun tersenyum melihat sahabat baiknya tengah berlari-lari kecil kearahnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Kyungsoo mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal saat tiba dihadapan Baekhyun. Saat sudah berhasil bernafas dengan benar mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas dengan tangan mungil Kyungsoo yang mengapit lengan Baekhyun *ngertikan?*. hening menghiasi perjalanan mereka, sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka suaranya mencoba memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Baek... Kai bilang padaku bahwa temannya ada yang mau ikut. Bolehkah?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sedikitpun memandang wajah Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya. _Tidak biasanya_ –batinnya.

"kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ternyata Kyungsoo memang teman yang sangat peka. Dia mengetahui perubahan sikap dan juga aura yang Baekhyun keluarkan.

"no. I'm bad" Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memelas. Mengerti dengan maksud tatapan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo memeluknya dan mengelus punggung sahabatnya itu. Berharap dengan cara itu bisa sedikit membuat perasaan Baekhyun membaik.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, membalas pelukan Kyungsoo kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya dipundak sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Baekhyun. Membuatnya kembali menitikkan airmata. Mengetahui sahabatnya tengah menangis saat ini, membuat Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya bahkan dia kini mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang mampu membuatnya tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi Baek… kau berhutang penjelasan padaku. Sekarang ceritakan." Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun yang kini tengah memandang kosong ke arah lapangan. Memperhatikan beberapa temannya yang tengah bermain basket bersama disana. Kyungsoo tau dan dia tidak bodoh kalau Baekhyun tidak benar-benar memandang pertandingan basket dadakan yang diadakan beberapa teman sekelasnya bersama dengan murid kelas lain itu. Lama mereka terdiam. Baekhyun masih bertahan dengan posisi awalnya yaitu memandang kearah lapangan. Kyungsoo yang jengah dengan perubahan sikap Baekhyun pun menarik kasar bahu sahabatnya itu agar menghadap kearahnya. Membuat mata mereka bertemu.

"katakan padaku ada apa denganmu Baek? Jangan membuatku khawatir begini! Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan namja tiang bule gila itu?" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani memandang Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya intens. Baekhyun tau siapa itu namja tiang bule gila yang dimaksud Kyungsoo. Dan saat ini Baekhyun sangat malas untuk kembali memikirkan pria itu. Kyungsoo tau dengan pasti apa jawaban atas pertanyaannya tersebut. Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk diam dan kembali memeluk sahabatnya tersebut.

Baekhyun terdiam mendapatkan respon tak terduga dari sahabatnya. Baekhyun ingin sekali melepaskan pelukan ini namun entah kenapa, pelukan Kyungsoo begitu hangat membuatnya kembali mengingat pria itu. Airmata kembali membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"hiks…"

Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sungguh dia tidak tega melihat temannya seperti ini. Ingin sekali Kyungsoo melepas pelukan Baekhyun kemudian berlari keluar sekolah menuju sebuah universitas yang dihuni makhluk-bule-tinggi-gila yang membuat sahabatnya seperti ini. Namun Kyungsoo tidak mungkin meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini. Akhirnya dia memutuskan menemani Baekhyun sampai dia kembali tenang.

.

.

.

"merasa lebih baik?" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan menerima botol mineral yang disodorkan Kyungsoo sambil bergumam "gomawo" yang disambut senyuman olehnya.

"jadi?" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Kemudian tangannya beralih untuk mencengkram botol yang ada digenggamannya guna meredam emosi yang seakan kembali membuncah. Kyungsoo meraih tangan Baekhyun, meremasnya dan mencoba memberikan kekuatan kemudian menganggukan kepalanya mengisyaratkan Baekhyun agar mulai bercerita.

**Flashback on**

**Baekhyun tengah menyelusuri jalanan kota seoul dengan kendaraan pribadi miliknya. Sesekali bibirnya menyenandungkan lagu dari Girlband favoritenya **_**Girls Generation**_**.**

_**I got a boy meotjin**_

_**I got a boy chakhan**_

_**I got a boy Handsome boy naemam da gajyeogan**_

_**I got a boy meotjin**_

_**I got a boy chakhan**_

_**I got a boy awesome boy wanjeon banhaennabwa**_

**Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar lirik lagu tersebut. Kemudian dia beralih memandang foto seorang namja yang ada di **_**dashboard **_**mobilnya. Namja keturunan China-Kanada yang sudah beberapa bulan ini sah menjadi pacarnya. Kemudian beralih memandang foto disebelahnya. Foto nya bersama namja tersebut. Difoto itu terlihat betapa bahagia nya mereka, dengan sang kekasih yang merangkul pundak Baekhyun posesif. Bibir namja itu menyentuh permukaan pipi Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat tengah tersenyum lebar kearah kamera. Foto itu diambil saat kencan pertama mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Karna mereka memang sudah mengenal satu sama lain dan juga sudah sering **_**hang-out**_** bersama. Benar-benar moment yang tidak akan pernah Baekhyun lupakan.**

**Baekhyun masih menyenandungkan lirik-lirik lagu dari Girlsband favorite nya itu, dan kini mp3 player tersebut memutarkan lagu dari salah satu Girlsband kesukaan Kyungsoo.**

_**Niga itda eobseunika sumeul swilsu eobseo**_

_**Gyeote eobseunika meomul sudo eobseo**_

_**Naneun jugoganeunde neoneun jigeum eomneunde eomneunde eomneunde**_

_**Niga itda eobseunika useul suga eobseo**_

_**Gyeote eobseunika manggajyeoman ganeun nae**_

_**Moseubi neomu shireo nan nan ije gidael got jocha eobseo**_

**Entah refleks atau tidak, saat bagian reffein lagu mata Baekhyun menatap siluet seorang pria tinggi yang begitu familiar olehnya. ****Sang pria terlihat tengah berjalan sambil merangkul pundak seorang namja. Mereka terlihat sangat mesra. Sesekali sang pria membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat namja bermata panda itu tertawa bahagia. Baekhyun merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit saat melihat sang pria merangkul pinggang namja itu dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Baekhyun semakin merasakan sesak didadanya saat sang pria tiba-tiba mencium bibir namja itu. Baekhyun menangis. Dia mencengkram stir itu kemudian memukul-mukul stir tersebut, meluapkan emosi yang membuncah didadanya.**

"**shit~!"**

**setelah itu Baekhyun membanting stir ke arah kanan kembali kerumah.**

**Flashback off**

Kyungsoo mengelus punggung Baekhyun. Keadaan temannya saat ini sangat begitu mengenaskan. Aura yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun saat ini berwarna hitam. Penuh dengan amarah dan kesedihan. Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukan Kyungsoo, menumpahkan semua rasa sesak yang memenuhi paru-parunya. Dan mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan berbagi kekuatan satu sama lain.

**TBC**

**HAHAHAHA... Segini dulu ya.. maaf kalau ceritanya jadi aneh banget .**

**Jujur aku gatau mau buat apa. Tiba-tiba mentok ditengah jalan. Dan setelah berusaha keras mengeluarkan(?) ga keluar-keluar(?) yaudah diputuskan segini aja . hahahaha maaf ya mengecewakan... Maaf aku belum bisa balas riview kalian dan ga bias sebutin satu-satu :D Maaf yaaaaaa~ dan maaf kalau ada typo :D**

**Well, RIVIEW JUSSEYOOOOO...**


End file.
